


Determine

by Carousal



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	

สสารเรืองแสงที่หมุนวนอยู่ภายในกระบอกแก้วทรงสูงปรับเปลี่ยนรูปร่างไปมาเป็นกลุ่มก้อนเหมือนวิญญาณที่ถูกกักเอาไว้โดยไม่มีทางออก ชายชาวจีนพร้อมรอยยิ้มที่เหมือนหน้ากากและดวงตาที่เปล่งประกายปริศนายืนอยู่เบื้องหน้าแท่นควบคุม สวิตช์เพียงหนึ่งเดียวอยู่ภายใต้อุ้งมือที่ถ้าเพียงเพิ่มน้ำหนักลงไปอีกแม้เพียงนิด โลกทั้งโลกก็อาจกลายเป็นดาวเคราะห์ร้างที่ไม่มีค่าอะไรมากไปกว่าเทหวัตถุที่ล่องลอยโคจรเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของสุริยจักรวาล

"การแก้แค้นเริ่มต้นแล้ว"

รอยยิ้ม...ไม่เคยเปลี่ยนแปลง ทว่าดวงตาที่ทอดมองลงมามีนัยแห่งคำถามที่พุ่งตรงมาสู่เวสก้าผู้เดียว...เบื้องลึกแห่งความทรงจำถูกสะกิดให้เคลื่อนคลาย ภายใต้สะเก็ดบาดแผลกลัดหนองที่ยากจะลืมเลือน ความทรงจำพร่างพรูเหมือนความชั่วร้ายที่พุ่งทะลักออกมาจากหีบแห่งแพนดอรา เวสก้าเบิกตากว้าง ภาพเงาของรอยยิ้มที่ฉายอยู่ในดวงตาของเขาชัดเจนยิ่งขึ้น...ต่างคนต่างรู้อยู่แก่ใจ ในความทรงจำของอีกฝ่ายต่างปรากฏภาพเดียวกันโดยไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน

"อย่าแตะต้องมันนะ!"

น้ำเสียงร้อนรนที่ดังทะลุความเงียบอย่างฉับพลันทำให้เวสก้าสะดุ้งโหยง มือที่กำลังยื่นไปแตะกระจกกั้นของ Biosafety Cabinet ด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็นหดเข้าหาตัวโดยอัตโนมัติ เขาหมุนตัวกลับไปหาต้นเสียง ความตกใจแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความฉุนเฉียวตามสัญชาตญาณ "ทำไมต้องเสียงดังด้วยเล่า นายนี่!" เขาเอ็ด

ภายใต้ความมืดสลัวของแลปไบโอเทคโนโลยีที่มีเพียงสีม่วงจางแปลกตาจากเบื้องหลังเท่านั้นที่ส่องทางให้เห็นได้เพียงเลือนราง ร่างขาวโพลนของเคาท์ดีผวาลุกขึ้นจากโซฟายาวที่นอนพังพาบ แว่บหนึ่งที่เขาทันได้มองเห็นใบหน้าขาวซีดแสดงออกถึงความตระหนกโดยมิได้เสแสร้ง...แต่ก็เพียงเสี้ยววินาทีเท่านั้น ก่อนที่มันจะเคลื่อนคลายเปลี่ยนกลับไปเป็นรอยยิ้มเหมือนหน้ากากเช่นเดิมเมื่อแน่ใจว่ากระจกหน้า Biosafety Cabinet ยังไม่ได้แปดเปื้อนจากการสัมผัสของเขาแม้เพียงเสี้ยวธุลี

"ขอโทษครับ" เคาท์ดีกระซิบด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบาผิดจากเมื่อครู่ ท่อนแขนที่ยันค้ำร่างลดลง ปล่อยวางใบหน้าแนบกับเส้นผมสีดำสนิทที่เคลียกระจายอยู่กับกำมะหยี่เหม็นหืนของโซฟาราคาถูกอย่างผ่อนคลาย "นั่นเป็นงานวิจัยชิ้นใหม่ที่ยังไม่มีข้อมูลชัดเจน อาจเป็นอันตรายได้ถ้าแตะต้องโดยไม่ระมัดระวัง"

"ฮึ!" คนที่เกือบจะแตะต้องโดยไม่ระมัดระวังแค่นเสียงออกมาด้วยรู้สึกเสียหน้าเล็ก ๆ "ถ้ามันอันตรายนัก ทำไมถึงเอามาไว้ในห้องที่ใคร ๆ ก็เดินผ่านไปมาได้อย่างงี้เล่า?"

"ไม่ใช่ใคร ๆ ก็เดินผ่านไปมาได้นะครับ" เคาท์ดีแก้คำผิด "คนที่เข้ามาที่นี่ได้อย่างถูกต้องน่ะมีแต่ศาสตราจารย์ฟลิคกับผมเท่านั้น ส่วนคุณน่ะ เวสก้า" เขาอ้าแขนทั้งสองยื่นไปหาเวสก้า...ภาษากายสากลที่มนุษย์ทุกผู้ทุกนามคุ้นเคยมาตั้งแต่ครั้งยังเป็นทารก "เป็นกรณีพิเศษแค่ชั่วครั้งชั่วคราวเท่านั้นหรอกครับ"

'กรณีพิเศษแค่ชั่วครั้งชั่วคราว' หน้ามุ่ย แต่เมื่อมือขาว ๆ ของอีกฝ่ายเกาะรั้งหัวไหล่ ก็ยอมโน้มกายลงไปหาโดยไม่ขัดขืน

เวสก้าจูบดี...กลิ่นเหงื่อจาง ๆ ผสานกับกลิ่นหอมระรวยที่โชยมาจากเงื่อนปอยผมถักที่เคลื่อนคลาย...ร่างกายที่ถูกทาบทับอยู่ข้างใต้สั่นสะท้านอย่างรวดเร็วเมื่อมือของเวสก้าเลื่อนจากข้างแก้มลงมาตามผิวเนื้อที่ยังเจือด้วยระอายแห่งความชื้นจับอยู่เป็นละออง แผ่นอกสะท้อน ประกายระยับภายใต้เปลือกตาที่หรี่ลงสะท้อนแสงสีม่วงจาง สัมผัสจากริมฝีปากที่จรดปลายคางละมุนละไมไม่ผิดกับความเรียบลื่นนุ่มนวลจากต้นขาที่ถูกยกขึ้นกระหวัดรัดรั้งร่างเขาอย่างร่ำร้อง

"สวยใช่มั้ยล่ะครับ?"

อ้อมแขนสะท้านโอบรัด...เวสก้าเปิดริมฝีปากรับปลายลิ้นรุกเร้า...รู้สึกไม่ต่างอะไรกับแมงมุมเพศผู้ที่แม้จะรู้ตัวว่าปลายทางคือมรณะ หากความหวานหอมตรงหน้ามีเสน่ห์เย้ายวนเกินกว่าสติและเหตุผลจะมีอานุภาพเหนือห้วงอารมณ์

"ถามอะไรพรรค์นั้น...ก็รู้นี่ว่าฉัน..."

เสียงหัวเราะผะแผ่วแว่วขึ้นมาท่ามกลางเสียงหึ่งของเครื่องปรับอากาศ...อากัปกิริยาที่ดีจะไม่มีวันทำยามเป็นอิสระจากภาวะแห่งความปรารถนา

"ผมกำลังพูดถึงแสงสีม่วงนั่นครับ" เคาท์ดีกระซิบ ริมฝีปากนุ่มนวลขบเม้มใบหู ปล่อยให้ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนด้วยเลือดเนื้อแผ่ซ่านไปสู่ผู้ที่ทาบทับร่างกายอยู่เบื้องบน "คิดอะไรอย่างอื่นอยู่หรือครับ เวสก้า ?"

เวสก้าไม่ยอมตอบ นอกจากเสียงลมหายใจที่กระตุกขึ้นหน่อยหนึ่ง เรียกเสียงหัวเราะให้ดังขึ้นอีกครา

"เวสก้า รู้มั้ยครับว่าสิ่งที่คุณได้เห็นเป็นเพียงแค่เศษเสี้ยวส่วนเดียวเท่านั้นของความงดงามทั้งหมดที่ครอบคลุมโลกใบนี้อยู่ เหนือขึ้นไปเพียงไม่กี่อึดใจจากจุดที่เรานอนอยู่นี่" ดีกระซิบพูดต่อ แม้ในขณะที่ริมฝีปากของเขาถูกเคลียด้วยปลายคางสากระคายของเวสก้า ชายหนุ่มยืดตัวขึ้นนิดหน่อยเพื่อวางแขนค้ำเหนือร่างที่อยู่ข้างใต้ ดวงตาถูกซ่อนไว้มิดชิดเบื้องหลังเปลือกตาที่ถูกจรดริมฝีปากเข้าหา เหมือนไม่ใส่ใจว่าผู้ฟังจะยังมีสติตั้งมั่นอยู่กับสิ่งที่ตนกำลังพยายามสื่อสารหรือไม่ "พลังงานอันมหาศาลที่ก่อกำเนิดชีวิตทุกชีวิต เหนือขึ้นไปบนชั้นขอบฟ้าที่เชื่อมต่อกับจักรวาล..."

"หุบปากเถอะน่า..." เวสก้าคำราม เขาพยายามจะควานหาลิ้นช่างพูดของดีด้วยริมฝีปากแต่ไม่สำเร็จ "นี่มันเวลามาพูดเรื่องแบบนั้นเหรอ?"

"ขออภัย นี่มันเซ็กส์แฟนตาซีของผม ถ้าคุณไม่ชอบก็คงต้องทำใจแล้ว" ดียั่วยิ้มในขณะที่เป็นฝ่ายเบียดริมฝีปากและร่างกายเข้าหาเสียเองโดยไม่พลาดเป้าหมาย ลมหายใจของทั้งสองประสานกัน มืออันอุ่นชื้นของดีแนบใบหน้าของเขาอย่างอ่อนโยนในขณะที่ความเร่าร้อนจากริมฝีปากดูคล้ายจะดูดกลืนเขาเข้าไปทั้งร่าง

เวสก้าคำรามในคอเมื่อรู้สึกถึงความเจ็บแปลบที่จี๊ดขึ้นมาจากปลายลิ้น...ดีเร่าร้อนอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อเมื่ออยู่ในอ้อมอกของเขา เทียบกับความเยือกเย็นยามอยู่ต่อหน้าบุคคลที่สามแล้วราวกับเป็นคนละคน...เครื่องปรับอากาศยังคงทำงานอย่างต่อเนื่อง ทว่าความรุ่มร้อนจากอารมณ์และกิจกรรมที่ทำเรียกหยาดเหงื่อให้หยดจากปลายผมของเวสก้าลงสู่ใบหน้าที่รองรับอยู่ข้างใต้...ดวงตาสีเข้มเปิดลืม รอยยิ้มค่อย ๆ คลี่ออกก่อนที่ลมหายใจจะถูกสูดผ่านรุนแรงด้วยความรู้สึกหวาดหวิวที่จู่โจมจิตใจ แม้ลมหายใจของเวสก้าก็ยังสะดุด

มือของดีนำทางเขาไปสู่จุดหมายปลายทาง กึ่งเชื้อเชิญ กึ่งร่ำร้องในเวลาเดียวกัน

เงาสีม่วงที่ทาบทับบนใบหน้าที่ถูกครอบงำด้วยห้วงอารมณ์งดงามเหมือนภาพฝัน

"เวสก้า..." เสียงหวานของดีกระซิบ...แผ่วเบายิ่งกว่าลมหายใจ คิ้วเรียวบางขมวดในขณะที่แนวฟันสีขาวเหมือนมุกขบลงบนริมฝีปากของตัวเองจนก่อเกิดรอยช้ำ เวสก้าสัมผัสได้ถึงรอยจิกนิ้วเท้าของดีบนสะโพกของเขาในขณะที่ผู้ประทุษร้ายบิดร่างเร่าตอบสนองการถูกรุกราน

สวยงามจนแทบลืมหายใจ

นอกจากเสียงหอบหายใจระรัวสองเสียง มีเพียงเสียงหัวใจของตัวเองเท่านั้นที่ระทึกอยู่ในหู...ดีหลับตาสนิท...ปลายขนตาเปียกชื้นในขณะที่ผู้เป็นเจ้าของเอียงใบหน้าซบกับสีดำสนิทจากปอยผมของตัวเองที่รุ่ยร่ายกระจายเคลียโซฟายาวที่คับแคบ ปลายนิ้วของเวสก้าสั่นน้อย ๆ เมื่อลากผ่านผิวเนื้อลื่นละมุนแบบคนตะวันออกไปตามโหนกแก้มและสันจมูกที่ดูเหมือนจะเรืองรองขึ้นท่ามกลางความมืดนั้น

"ดี...รู้มั้ยว่าฉันมองเห็นอะไร?"

คำถามของเวสก้าทำให้ดีลืมตาขึ้น อ่อนระโหย แต่ยังไม่ลืมเลือนรอยยิ้ม

"แล้วเวสก้ารู้มั้ย ว่าผมมองเห็นอะไร?"

มืออุ่นชื้นของดีที่เกาะเกี่ยวต้นแขนของเขาเริ่มต้นลูบไล้ไปตามแนวกล้ามเนื้อ คมของเล็บยาวให้ความรู้สึกแปลบ หากไม่ใช่ความเจ็บ "พอจะรู้...แต่ฉันไม่อยากรู้หรอกนะ"

เสียงหัวเราะดังขึ้น ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงครางแผ่ว ๆ คละเคล้ากับเสียงหอบหายใจ โลหะเสียดกันลั่นเอี๊ยดเป็นจังหวะ จากช้า เปลี่ยนเป็นเร็ว ก่อนจะทอดจังหวะลงและเร่งขึ้นอีกครั้งสลับกัน แสงสีม่วงเรืองที่สาดส่องเพียงพอที่จะมองเห็นการเคลื่อนไหวของร่างสองร่างที่เกาะเกี่ยวประสานกลมกลืนกันเป็นจนแทบหลอมรวมเป็นหนึ่งเดียวภายใต้ความสงัดแห่งราตรีกาล

"ดี นั่นอะไร?"

ทิศทางสายตาของผู้ที่ยังเบียดขดอยู่ในอ้อมแขนก่อเกิดปริศนาน่าพิศวงจนต้องบังเกิดคำถาม...ไฟมอดดับแล้ว เหลือเพียงเชื้อที่ยังกรุ่น และปราศจากการยืนยันถึงความสิ้นสุด...พื้นเย็นเฉียบ แต่สบายและกว้างขวางกว่าโซฟาน่ารำคาญที่ร้อนจนทำให้แผ่นหลังระอุเกือบสุก...ชายชาวตะวันออกที่นอนหันหลังให้ แต่ดึงแขนขวาเขาไปนอนหนุน และแขนซ้ายไปกอดไว้แนบแน่นหาความอบอุ่นเบือนหน้าข้ามไหล่มาด้วยสายตาแสดงความประหลาดใจ

"ไม่สนใจไม่ใช่หรือครับ?"

"ก็..." เวสก้ายักไหล่ทั้ง ๆ นอนอยู่กับพื้น...ไม่มีใครอยากจะสนใจจานแก้วที่อยู่ในตู้กระจกหรอกถ้าคนที่นอนกอดอยู่ไม่ใช้สายตาอย่างนั้นกับมัน...สายตาที่แสดงออกถึงความครุ่นคิดและค้นหาแม้แต่ในเวลาที่ควรจะมีแต่เรื่องของกันและกันเท่านั้นอยู่ในห้วงแห่งความคิดคำนึง

คนถามยิ้มทั้ง ๆ ที่ไม่ได้คำตอบ

"ศาสตราจารย์ฟลิคกำลังทำวิจัยเรื่องวัคซีนไข้หวัดชนิดใหม่อยู่ครับ" ดีพูดเรียบ ๆ "รู้หรือเปล่าว่าวัคซีนเชื้อเป็น เค้าทำกันยังไงน่ะเวสก้า"

โดนเข้าไม้นี้ นักศึกษาแพทย์ที่หลบอ่านหนังสือสอบมานอนกับ TA ก็ถึงกับติดอ่าง "เอ่อ..."

"บางส่วนใช้วิธีเลี้ยงเชื้อในภาวะที่ไม่เหมาะสมเพื่อให้มันอ่อนกำลังลงเรื่อย ๆ บางส่วนใช้วิธีการตัดต่อพันธุกรรมเพื่อเอายีนส่วนที่ทำให้มันก่อโรคได้ออกไป แล้วนำไปฉีดในร่างกายสิ่งมีชีวิตเพื่อให้สร้างภูมิต้านทาน" คนถามเฉลยเสียเองเพราะรู้ภูมิปัญญากันดีอยู่ "นั่นเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของผลจากการทดลองที่ผิดพลาดจากงานวิจัยของศาสตราจารย์ฟลิคครับ"

"ผิดพลาด?" เวสก้ารู้สึกว่าตัวเองคงต้องกลับไปทำการบ้านเป็นการใหญ่เพื่อตามคำพูดของอีกฝ่ายให้ทัน

"มันก่อโรครุนแรงขึ้น แทนที่จะก่อโรคลดลงครับ" ดีตอบ เขาพลิกใบหน้าหันกลับไปทางแสงสว่างอีกครั้ง "คุณก็คงรู้ดีอยู่ว่าการตัดต่อพันธุกรรมไม่ต่างอะไรกับการทดลองสุ่มอย่างไม่รู้เหนือรู้ใต้ อัตราการเกิดผลที่ต้องการและไม่ต้องการจากการตัดต่อพันธุกรรมแทบจะเป็นครึ่งต่อครึ่ง"

"หมายความว่า..." เวสก้าพึมพำอย่างไม่แน่ใจนัก "มันอาจจะทำให้เราที่นอนอยู่ตรงนี้เป็นโรคก็ได้งั้นเหรอ?"

"ตามทฤษฎีแล้วก็เป็นไปได้ครับ" ดีตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้ม

เวสก้าสะดุ้งโหยงลุกขึ้นจากพื้นทันที

"ใจเย็น ๆ ครับเวสก้า" ดีลุกขึ้นนั่ง

"นายคิดยังไงเอาเชื้อโรคไม่รู้ความรุนแรงมาเก็บไว้ในห้องที่ใช้นอนกับแฟนน่ะหา!!!" เวสก้าตะโกนใส่หน้าคนบอกให้ใจเย็น "ทำไมถึงไม่เอาไปเก็บไว้ใน Biosafety level 4!!!"

"ก็มันยุ่งยากนี่ครับ" ดีตอบด้วยทีท่าทองไม่รู้ร้อน "แล้วอีกอย่าง ที่จริงแล้วห้องนี้มันก็ไม่ใช่ที่เอาไว้สำหรับนอนด้วยละ"

เวสก้าพูดไม่ออก

"ผมถึงได้บอกไงล่ะว่าอย่าไปแตะต้องมัน" ดีพูดยิ้ม ๆ พลางรวบผมที่สยายรุ่ยร่ายให้กลับเป็นปอย "แต่ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกครับ ระดับความรุนแรงของเชื้อในตอนนี้ยังไม่มากไปกว่าหวัดธรรมดาหรอก"

เวสก้าทำท่าพะอืดพะอม

"แล้วศาสตราจารย์ฟลิคเก็บมันเอาไว้ทำไมอีก?" เวสก้าถามพลางกระดืบไปเบียดนั่งบนโซฟาด้วยมิจฉาทิฐิว่าอย่างน้อยโซฟาก็น่าจะเป็นบาเรียกั้นเชื้อไวรัสหวัดที่เหมือนจะกลายร่างเป็นตัวอะไรซักอย่างหน้าตาพิลึกที่สามารถกระดืบมายื่นนิ้วยาว ๆ หมายจะคีบเขาไปกินเป็นมังสาหารได้ "ทำไมไม่ทิ้งไป"

"ศาสตราจารย์ฟลิคไม่ได้เก็บ" ดีตอบ เขาถักผมเรียบร้อยแล้ว กำลังมองหายางรัดผมที่ถูกเวสก้าดึงทิ้งไปไหนแล้วก็ไม่รู้ "ผมต่างหากที่เก็บ"

"นายจะบ้าเรอะ จะเก็บมันเอาไว้ทำไม!!!" เวสก้าแหกปากตะโกนอีกระลอก "แค่นี้คนเราก็เป็นหวัดกันปีละ 365 วันอยู่แล้วนะเฟ้ย ยังจะหามาเพิ่มอีกไปทำป๊ะอะไรกันหา!! นายไม่รู้เหรอว่าเชื้อไวรัสที่ติดต่อผ่านระบบทางเดินหายใจได้น่ะมันควบคุมการระบาดได้ยากที่สุดเลยนะเฟ้ย!"

"แล้วเวสก้าคิดว่า ผมเก็บมันไว้เพื่ออะไรล่ะ" เคาท์ดีถามพร้อมกับชะโงกหน้าค้ำเหนือร่างของเวสก้าที่นั่งอยู่บนโซฟาตัวเดิม ดวงตาสีดำเป็นประกายพราวด้วยนัยแห่งคำถามภายใต้เงาจากปอยผมเข้มแทบมองไม่เห็นสัดส่วนลายเส้นที่อยู่ภายใต้ "ในโลกนี้น่ะมีอะไรหลาย ๆ อย่างที่น่าสนใจอยู่อีกเยอะเลยนะเวสก้า ยกตัวอย่างเฉพาะเชื้อไวรัสหวัดนี่ก็ได้...ทำไมโรคธรรมดา ๆ ที่ทุก ๆ คนเป็นกันอยู่ทุกเมื่อเชื่อวันนี่ถึงได้กลับมาระบาดใหญ่ในเวลาซ้ำ ๆ กันในช่วงระยะเท่า ๆ กันโดยไม่เคยผิดพลาด...ทำไมโรคธรรมดา ๆ ที่ทุก ๆ คนเป็นแล้วหายได้โดยไม่ต้องกินยาด้วยซ้ำถึงทำให้คนตายได้เมื่อถึงรอบการระบาดใหญ่...รอบการระบาดครั้งต่อไปจะเป็นอย่างไร เกิดขึ้นที่ไหน จะมีผลกับใครบ้าง จะมีคนตายกี่คน มันเป็นกลไกของธรรมชาติจริงหรือ หรือว่าเป็นเพราะการกระทำของใครกันแน่?" ใบหน้าของดีเคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้มากขึ้นจนแทบจะได้ยินเสียงของลมหายใจที่เป่าผ่าน "...ภายใต้รังสีอัลตราไวโอเล็ตที่เข้มข้นเพียงพอที่จะจัดเรียงลำดับเบสก่อเกิดรหัสพันธุกรรมแรกขึ้นในดาวเคราะห์ที่ชื่อว่าโลก จะเกิดอะไรขึ้นจากลำดับพันธุกรรมของเชื้อที่ก่อได้เพียงโรคหวัดระดับสามวันหายนะเวสก้า คุณไม่คิดหรือว่ามันน่ารู้จริง ๆ"

มีความรู้สึกเดียวคือตัวแข็งเป็นหิน...เวสก้าไม่เคยเห็นดีในสภาวะเช่นนี้มาก่อนเลย

รอยยิ้มของดีเคลื่อนออกห่างพร้อมกับยางรัดผมที่เมื่อครู่ซุกอยู่ตรงซอกโซฟา

"นาย..." เวสก้ากลืนน้ำลายเมื่อรู้สึกว่าคอที่แข็งราวกับเป็นโรคพิษสุนัขบ้าเมื่อครู่เริ่มคลายลง "คิดจะทำอะไรน่ะดี?"

คนถูกถามรามือจากการวุ่นวายกับผมตัวเอง หันมายิ้มด้วยรอยยิ้มที่เห็นจนคุ้นตา

แต่ไม่มีคำตอบ

"ยี่สิบปีก่อน ฉันควรจะฆ่านาย"

ท่อนโลหะสั่นระริกในมือร้อนเหมือนถ่านโชนเพลิงในจิตใต้สำนึกของเวสก้า หนักเหมือนถูกถ่วงด้วยเหล็กศิลา...ยี่สิบปีแล้วที่อ้อมแขนเริดร้างร่างที่เป็นจุดหมายอยู่ปลายกระบอกปืน หากความทรงจำที่มีต่อรอยยิ้มซึ่งไม่แตกต่างระหว่างเวลานี้และเวลานั้นยังชัดเจนแจ่มกระจ่าง แตกต่างจากประสิทธิภาพของดวงตาที่บัดนี้เหลือเพียงภาพของสสารเรืองแสงและเงาของผู้ที่ยืนอยู่เบื้องหน้ามัน...มือ แนบอยู่กับสวิตช์...น้ำหนักยังไม่เพียงพอที่จะสั่งการปฏิบัติงาน...

ไม่ใช่ด้วยความลังเลหรอกเขารู้ คนตรงหน้ากำลังยั่วเย้าเขาอยู่ต่างหาก

"ทำไมไม่ยิงล่ะ" ริมฝีปากอันนุ่มละมุนเอ่ยถามด้วยสีหน้าที่ไม่แตกต่างไปจากยามร้องขออ้อมกอดในอดีตกาล

กลิ่นเค็มของเหงื่อประสานกับกลิ่นเลือดรินไหลเป็นสายจากขมับ ยี่สิบปีผ่านไปแล้ว ยี่สิบปีที่เขาไล่ตามโดยไม่รู้ตัวตนของผู้ชายที่ยืนอยู่เบื้องหน้า ยี่สิบปีที่ไม่มีความทรงจำร่วมกัน ไม่สิ ตั้งแต่เมื่อยี่สิบปีก่อนแล้ว เขาไม่เคยไล่ตามความคิดของดีได้ทัน ภายใต้รอยยิ้มที่เหมือนหน้ากากครอบปิดตัวตนที่แท้จริง ไม่มีใบหน้าไหนเลยของดีที่เขามีโอกาสได้เห็น ไม่มีครั้งไหนเลยที่เขาได้รู้จักผู้ชายคนนั้น...ยิ่งในเวลานี้ ไม่มีอะไรเลยที่จะยืนยันได้ว่าถ้อยคำร้ายกาจที่เปล่งออกมาจากปากเจือรอยยิ้มนั้นเป็นเพียงคำขู่ ไม่ว่าจะเพื่ออะไร

"ชะตาของโลกอยู่ในมือนี้นะ"

ปริศนาจากคำถามในวันนั้นได้รับคำตอบแล้วในวันนี้...เขาพยายามคิดมาตลอดว่าทัศนคติที่ดีเคยแสดงเกี่ยวกับมนุษย์ในฐานะจุดสูงสุดของห่วงโซ่อาหารไม่มีอะไรมากไปกว่าความเป็นคนช่างคิดและเชื่อมั่นในการอนุรักษ์อย่างสุดโต่ง ทว่าในขณะนี้ ความพยายามนั้นไม่มีความหมายอีกต่อไปแล้ว ความจริงอยู่ตรงหน้า...ระยะเวลายี่สิบปีกับไวรัสไร้พิษสงในวันนั้น ได้แปรเปลี่ยนให้มันกลายเป็นสิ่งที่อยู่เบื้องหลังของดีในวันนี้ กลิ่นอายแห่งความอาฆาตมาดร้ายฟุ้งกระจายไปแม้ในอากาศที่หายใจ เวสก้ารู้สึกอึดอัดจนแทบจะหายใจไม่ออก

เคาท์ดีทอดสายตามองเวสก้าเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ก่อนจะเบือนกลับไปยังสวิตช์ที่จะทลายพันธนาการหีบแห่งแพนดอราซึ่งมิได้บรรจุความหวังเอาไว้ภายใน

เวสก้ารู้ในวินาทีนั้น เหมือนที่รู้ตลอดมา...ดีจะไม่ยั้งมือในวินาทีสุดท้าย...

...ปลายนิ้วมือละมุนในความทรงจำแตะลงบนสวิตช์ในวินาทีเดียวกับที่ปลายนิ้วของเวสก้าเงี้อมเหนี่ยวไก...

 

Fin


End file.
